cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Skirata
CT-6567, nicknamed "Booster," was a clone trooper Sergeant (later an ARC trooper) during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Booster was a trooper of Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Booster served under Clone Captain Rex, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Though loyal and committed to his duty and to his fellow clones, Booster proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed them to be wrong. Booster displayed a strong working relationship and a degree of friendship with many of his brothers. During Order 66 and under the chaos of Operation Knightfall, Booster and a couple of his troops from his Platoon managed to slip away in a stolen Republic Shuttle (that would later become his personal ship) and desert the Army before the newly formed Empire began. Later on in the months avoiding the Empire, Booster was found by Kal Skirata and joined his Clan with several other clones who have also deserted the Army. In the coming months Booster and the rest of his clan searched the galaxy for the cure of their rapid aging. While of course meeting up with the notorious Mandalorian Guild to work a mercenary. Clone Trooper Sergeant Booster was one of the many clones of bounty hunter Jango Fett, bred on Kamino by the Galactic Republic to fight in the Republic's clone army. The soldiers were bred to fight against the separatist planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave the Republic, known as Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the coming war. Booster served on the first battle of Geonosis alongside CT-7567, nicknamed “Rex” and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant, he was also in command of a Platoon in Torrent Company, a unit in the famous 501st Legion. Booster’s Platoon was assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and would participate in many missions alongside the Jedi Knight. Booster also developed a friendship with fellow clone trooper CT-7567, “Rex”. ARC Trooper Sometime in the later days of the war, Booster was promoted to the rank of ARC Trooper and therefore received intensive training from ARC Trooper Alpha 17. To be able to hone his skills and join the ranks as one of the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. ARC Training Alpha 17 took Booster and several others to train them as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. After completing their standard training they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, the Booster experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The Mandalorian Training Sergeants and Alpha 17 taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. They also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. Their training was furthered by Alpha, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. They also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. They were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Kal Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into his own commandos by Kal, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Special Training Booster received special training that allowed him and many others in his training brigade to act without thinking. They claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Some of them even learned genetics to reverse the aging process. Armor & Equipment: Booster 501st Phase I Aiming Weapon.png|Booster Skirata's Phase I Gear - Aiming down his DC-15S Booster 501st Phase II Aiming Weapon.png|Booster Skirata's Phase II gear - Aiming with his DC-15S Booster 501st Phase II Firing weapon.png|Booster Skirata in Phase II gear - Firing his DC-15S ARC Booster Aim 01.png|Booster Skirata in his Phase II ARC Armor - Aiming down his DC-15S ARC Booster Firing Weapon.png|Booster Skirata in his Phase II ARC Armor - Firing his DC-15S All variants of Booster’s clone trooper armor spotted colors of the infamous 501st. Booster used normal phase one and two clone trooper gear during the clone wars, it did not feature any additional equipment other than the standard utility belt. However, Booster’s ARC trooper armor had many additional equipments such as: A Range finder, a Kama, additional ammunition packs, Pauldrons and a more advanced and versatile version of normal clone trooper armor. During his time with the republic, Booster was armed with twin DC-17 hand blasters, DC-15S blaster, DC-15A blaster rifle, with the occasional thermal grenades and EMP’s. Booster’s Mandalorian gear had his armor plating painted grey while his shoulder pads and outline the of his visor painted red. He had two built-in holster on his thigh plates. Booster was armed with twin DC-17 hand blasters, DC-15S blaster, DC-15A blaster rifle ,BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser, Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, and an integrated Velocity-7 dart shooter with Kamino saberdarts, among other kinds. Booster's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Booster used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B gas capsules, and 1126 rockets. He also carried a field security overloader, sonic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance. Booster also used a Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack. Even with all his gear, Booster still prefers the DC-15S blaster ,DC-15A blaster rifle and twin DC-17 hand blasters as his main choices, due to his training and service in the Republic Military. Personality & Traits: Booster was a freethinking trooper in the republic and believed strongly in the humanity of himself and his fellow clones. While he would not hesitate to follow his superiors on dangerous or costly missions, he would react fiercely if he believed his men were being disrespected or treated inhumanely. He also displayed sufficient mental strength when he had resisted the force persuasion of Asajij Ventress. Booster also believed that he was a soldier of the Republic and saw the Empire as a new enemy towards it. However, after seeing everything he fought for turn into everything he fought against, Booster deserted the army and had chosen the life of a mercenary. Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild